A Secret Love Affair
by Smiley.Levesque
Summary: A young girl from Chicago has worked her whole life to overcome obstacles. The 1 thing that has gotten her through it is her love for the singer Chris Brown and his songs. Does she get the chance to meet the the guy that her heart truly holds a place for?
1. Chapter 1

"Brittany hurry up before you be late for school," Trina yelled upstairs to her daughter

"Okay mom," Brittany yelled back. She stood in front of her mirror staring at herself, deciding on whether she liked her outfit or not. She was wearing her brand new red "Team Brezzy" off the shoulder sweater, a white tank top underneath, a pair of white ripped skinny jeans, and her new white and red jordans. She had on red and white bangles, and her F.A.M.E chain. Her hair was flowing down over her shoulders causing her F.A.M.E hoops to be unseen. Brittany quickly grabbed a ponytail holder and pulled her hair into a messy bun with a few strands still hanging out in the back and in the front. It was simple enough to show off her earrings, but still had enough swagg added to her look.

"Perfect," she whispered to herself. She walked over to her bed, grabbed her coat, book bag, iPod, and cell phone and then quickly made her way down the stairs. As she reached the bottom landing she was met by an angry glare from her mother.

"Finally ready," Trina sneered to her daughter

Brittany rolled her eyes and simply walked past her mom and out the back door toward the garage. She got in the car and waited for her mom. She placed her headphones in her ear and blasted Chris Brown as she sang and bobbed to the song. Her singing was suddenly stopped as her mom snatched the earphones out of her ears. Brittany head whipped around to face her mother.

"What you do that for?" She asked her

"Because I need to talk to you. Can we have a conversation, or does Chris Brown come before that too?" Trina joked

Brittany smiled, "Anyways, what do you want to talk about?"

Trina started up the car and backed out of the garage. As she turned onto the road, she glanced over at her daughter as much as she could while still keeping her eyes on the road, "Do you know what you want to do for your birthday?"

Brittany sighed, "Yes I do mom, and it's the same thing that I wanted last week"

"I know Brit. I'm sorry, but we just can't afford to send you to the concert right now. Maybe next time sweetie."

"Mom I know that. Why you think I have brought up the subject anymore?" Brittany asked as she placed the headphones back in her ear and starting back singing. While doing so, she didn't notice the smirk on her mother's face.

Brittany walked into the lunchroom and searched for her friends.

"Brittany! Brittany!" Her best friend Makayla yelled

Brittany made her way over to the middle of the line as she grabbed a plate of nachos, an apple, and an orange soda. She then went on to sit at the table with her friends.

"You look cute today," Makayla said as she greeted her best friend

"Thanks," Brittany said with a mellow tone

"What's wrong you seemed down since you got here?"

"For my birthday we're just going to chill at my house," Brittany said disappointingly

'Are you serious Brit?" Makayla asked shocked

"Brittany it's your 18th birthday!" Emily reminded her

"I can't go to the concert so I don't want to go anywhere, so just drop it okay," Brit responded as she started to eat her food.

While doing so, she failed to notice the smirk on her friend's faces.

Brittany arrived home that night after work in a foul mood. She went straight up to her bedroom, showered, and got right into bed. She didn't care that it was 8:00 o'clock and that she didn't do her homework, she just wanted to be left alone. She laid there and thought about how this was yet another chance to meet her love that she was going to miss out on. One solitary tear rolled down her cheek, and she wiped it away as she fell into an upsetting slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany woke up the next day in the same foul mood she fell asleep in. She didn't even really want to get out of bed. She dragged herself to her feet, and immediately went into the bathroom. She got in the shower and just let the hot water pour over her body for a minute before she washed up and got out. She walked out of the bathroom with one towel wrapped around her hair and one wrapped around her body. She walked over to her closet to find something to wear today. She really just wanted to be baggy and match her mood, so she picked out her Victoria secret's jogging pants, her black long sleeve 'Love Pink' shirt and a pair of Uggs. She walked back into the bathroom and quickly blow dried her hair. It was times like this she thanked god that she was half Indian because her naturally curly hair did wonders. She sprayed her hair with oil sheen and walked back into her room to get dressed. After she was dressed she finished off her look with some colorful weather earrings and a pearl necklace. She grabbed her phone, bag, and coat, and made her way downstairs.

"You're early this morning," Trina said to her daughter as she walked into the kitchen to see her seated at the kitchen table eating a piece of toast.

"Yeah," Brittany said not even bothering to make eye contact

Trina just walked away silently praying for this day to go by fast because she hated seeing her daughter in such a dull mood. She quickly got her stuff together and met her daughter in the car and drove her daughter to school beforeheading off to work.

8th period came quicker than Brittany thought. This Friday was coming closer to the end and she just wanted to get home and away from everybody. Her best friends didn't come to school today so she was all alone all day. She sat in the back of the class in 8th period to stay away from everybody. That's before she found out she they had a sub. She popped in her headphones and blasted Chris Brown in her eyes. She had her eyes closed bobbing to the music. She opened them for second and that's when she saw them standing in front of her. Daisy Adams. One of the most popular girls in school. Every boy wanted her, and every girl wanted to be her. Brittany never got alone her. Freshman year Daisy bumped Brittany in the hallway and demanded Brittany to apologize. Brittany laughed in her face and walked off. Every since then she has been on Daisy's 'list'.

"Hi Brittany," Daisy said sarcastically

"Hi Daisy," Brittany answered back in the same tone

"Your birthday is tomorrow right?"

Brittany simply rolled her eyes in response

"What you doing for it?" Daisy asked

"I would join you, but I'm going to Chris Brown's concert….Shouldn't you be going too? Don't tell me Mrs. Team Breezy can't afford to go see Breezy." Daisy taunted

Brittany simply got up and got the pass to the restroom. She walked into a stall and sat and cried until she heard the bell signaling the end of 8th period. She returned the pass, went to her locker, grabbed her belongings, and went out to wait for her mom.

"Yo Brit"

Brittany turned around to find Malcolm coming her way. Malcolm was her first real boyfriend. Freshman year he was there for her when her grandmother died and she began to date him. 2 months into their relationship Malcolm convinced Brittany to come over for his birthday, and then convinced her to have sex with him. She lost her virginity to him and felt that she was in love. After they were done, he told her she had to leave because he was going to the mall with his friends. After that she thought that she had did something wrong, so she called him over when her mom left out for work one weekend. They had sex again and she felt that everything was just fine until she woke up to find him gone and a note on her bed that said 'We Should See Other People.' By Monday it was around the school that she was easy and she became the school hoe.

"What do you want Malcolm?" Brittany rolled her eyes

"Ay Brit was with all the hostility babe?" He said putting his arm around her

She removed his arm, "Don't touch me"

"Chill Brit. Remember we use to be one"

"Yeah how stupid was I for that," Brittany huffed

"Now you know I was the best thing to happen to you Brit don't be like that," Malcolm smiled

Just then Brittany's mom pulled up and Brittany made her way across the field to her.

"Don't worry Brit I'll tell you how that concert went," Daisy taunted Brittany just before she made it to the car. Brittany got in the car and didn't even speak. She pressed her head against the window and placed her music back in her ears as she cried silently.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wakey wakey sleepyhead," Emily whispered silently

Brittany stirred in her sleep, but ended up turning over on her side, burying her head back in her pillow

"UGH Brittany get your big head butt up," Makalya said obviously fed up with her best friend's laziness

Brittany scoffed and pulled the covers from over her face, and was met with the sight of her 2 best friends, he mom, and breakfast. Her favorite: cheese grits, eggs, sausage patties, bacon, and a biscuit to top it off, not to mention a big cup of apple juice. She smiled at the food, and for a moment, she forgot about the people standing before her.

"Fat ass," Makayla huffed which led her to receive a slap on the arm from Brittany's mom, "Sorry mom"

"Happy birthday britt bratt," Emily smiled

"Thanks, now give me food," Brittany said as she reached for they tray

"Happy birthday sweetheart," Trina said to her daughter

"Thanks mom," Brittany answered with a mouth full of grits

"You so fat," Makayla huffed

Brittany stuck her tongue out and kept eating. Trina left Brittany and her friends up stairs to enjoy themselves while she got everything ready. Just as she hit the bottom step the doorbell rang. She went over to answer it to find her ex husband on the other side.

"Hey Michael," Trina said giving him a hug, even though they were divorced they still had a great friendship

"Wassup Trina? Where's my baby girl at?"

"She's up stairs with her friends eating her breakfast. You got everything ready?"

"Yeah do you?"

"Of course. Oh my god Michael you do not understand how hard it has been to see her sulk around here thinking she's not going to get what she wants."

"Brittany should know better than that though, as long as she's my little girl, she will always get what she wants," Michael gloated. Trina and Michael have two kids together and Michael has 3 from his previous marriage, but Brittany's the youngest, and she's the only girl.

"Yeah don't remind me," Trina chuckled

"DADDY!"

Brittany ran down the steps and directly into her father's arms. She was a full out daddy's girl and she soaked up every moment of it.

"Happy birthday baby girl," Michael smiled

"Thanks daddy,"

"Its almost 12, why aren't you dressed?"

"Dressed for what daddy?"

"Just go get dressed and I'll show you for what."

Brittany ran up the stairs in a hurry, with her friends close behind her. Maybe her birthday wasn't going to be so bad afterward.

She returned downstairs about 45 minutes later dressed up from head to toe. She was wearing a white tank top with a black, white, and grey leopard print blazer with matching leggings, and some black ankle high heel boots. This was one of her birthday outfits, including the one she was going to buy when she thought she was going to the concert. She topped off the color with all black jewelry, and her hair in small tight curls like Teyana Taylor.

"You look beautiful sweetheart," Michael said sincerely

"Thanks daddy. Now tell me why I'm dressed for," Brittany said anxiously

"Well we wanted you to enjoy your day to the fullest, and we are going to let that happen," Trina smiled

"So you're dressed because you and your friends…."

And just as he said that Makayla and Emily were coming down the steps dressed and looking beautiful.

"Are going to have a great girls day out on your mother and I's behalf."

"Which means?" Brittany asked desperately

"Here you go baby girl," Michael said handing her a birthday card

Brittany opened the card and her eyes grew gigantic. Inside was a wad of cash taped to the blank side of the card. Brittany counted each 100 dollar bill; it was 10 there.

"A THOUSAND DOLLARS!"

"Enjoy sweetie," Trina smiled

Brittany ran into her mother and father's arms.

"And here, don't forget these," Michael handed her a set of keys

"I get to drive the Porsche?" She asked excitedly

"Enjoy baby girl," Michael gave her a hug

"Come on yall, LE'S GO!" Brittany and her friends rushed out the door

"Wow now I can't wait to see her reaction, when we give her the tickets later on tonight," Trina chuckled


	4. Chapter 4

Brittany and her friends returned home by 6:00. Brittany had so many bags she had to take a seat. They went shopping everywhere; Victoria secret, Forever 21, Gucci, Chanel, BeBe, Armani Exchange, Niketown, the Jordans Store, EVERYWHERE! They finished off their shopping spree with a nice lunch at Olive Garden.

"Wow you 3 look exhausted," Trina chuckled after seeing each girl sprawled out across the couch.

"I couldn't even tell you the half of it," Brittany chuckled back

"Well go put your things away, and get ready," Michael said coming from out the kitchen

"Wait, get ready for what?" Brittany asked puzzled by her father's demands

"Just go upstairs, shower, and get ready! You'll find out for what soon enough," Trina smirked

"You guys are weird, but I guess. I guess this gives me a chance to wear my new Chanel outfit," Brittany said getting up from the couch

"Yeah I don't think so," Trina said

"Wait huh?"

"You can either wear that, or you can wear this," Trina said holding up an outfit

Brittany was lost for words. It was the outfit she was going to buy for the concert; the black and red leopard print pencil dress, the black lady-like motorcycle jacket with all the silver chains hanging off, and the gorgeous red pumps to match. She could even see the accessories in her father's hand. She was lost for words.

"OMG thank you, thank you, thank you!" Brittany ran into her mother's arms

"Yeah, yeah now go get dress," Trina said shoving Brittany toward the steps

Brittany ran upstairs in a hurry to get ready. It didn't cross her mind that maybe she was going to the concert; she was just happy and in a hurry to find out what her mother was trying so hard to keep a surprise. Brittany was beyond excited.

"She still has no idea," Emily chuckled

"Yeah I know. Now you two hurry up, and get dressed. Emily you can use the family bathroom, and Makayla you can use my personal bathroom, but you two have to hurry up," Trina rushed them

Emily and Makayla hurried up the stairs to get ready for the concert.

45 minutes later each girl came down the steps dressed and looking gorgeous. They were each wearing they exact same outfit just different colors. Brittany had red/black print, and red pumps; Emily had yellow/black print, and yellow pumps; and Makayla had purple/black print, and purple pumps. Each girl hair was curly with a feather matching their outfits in their hair.

"Okay now, we're dressed. What's going on?" Brittany asked

"Brittany, what's happening tonight?" Trina asked

Brittany thought for a moment before her eyes sparkled and brightened in way that showed that she had it all figured out.

"OMG mom are you serious?" Brittany asked almost in tears

Trina smiled as she pulled 3 Chris Brown tickets from behind her back.

"YOU GOT US THE TICKETS?"

"Not to mention backstage passes," Michael said as he brought 3 passes from behind his back

"OMG!" Brittany screamed running over to her parents

"Happy Birthday baby girl," Michael said kissing her on her temple

"Enjoy sweetheart," Trina smiled giving Brittany a hug

"Come on! What are you guys waiting on? We're going to be late!" Brittany was anxious

"You drove earlier, why can't you drive now?" Michael chuckled

"I get to drive the Porsche….AGAIN?" She asked excitedly

"Brittany get out of here!" Trina chuckled

"You guys let's go!"

Brittany and her friends headed out the door, and went on their way to enjoy the concert.


	5. Chapter 5

The concert was underway and the girls were really enjoying themselves. Chris was performing all the hits. His dancing was mind blowing, and the girls could see him perfectly clear with the front row seats they were sitting in. Brittany could have died when she saw her parents with the tickets and passes in their hands. Brittany silently thanked them and continued on dancing to the music. Chris had just come out in all black and he was by himself. Popping had started to play and Brittany started to swing her hips. Chris started singing and grinding on stage. He got down on his hands and knees and dipped his back as low as it could go, as if there was someone under him. This made a shiver travel down Brittany's back. She would anything to be under Chris Brown at that moment. Brittany started singing along with Chris when he and the music had suddenly stopped.

"You guys know I'm a huge fan of Michael Jackson. Rest In Peace to the king. But what you guys probably don't know is that I'm a pretty good fan of his little sister Janet Jackson as well," Chris smiled

"She an amazing artist, and I'm sure all the guys would agree when I say she is also sexy as hell," Chris added with all the males in attendance agreeing.

"I have always loved her concerts because she's the really the one that started the fan interaction thing on stage," Chris spoke out

Suddenly in the background you heard his hit "Movie," begin to play.

_Girl let me get this tripod, _

_Make sure that thee angles right. _

_Don't know if you know your lines, so this might just take all night. _

_Baby get up on the bed, I'll do all the things you like _

_Everything that I wanna do, to you. _

_Girl your wardrobe is the same suit that you wore on your birthday, _

_Baby girl ooohh I want you, want you in the worse way. _

_Now I'm going to film you I wanted to since the first day, _

_Now I got a chance to, baby I got plans for you_

"I'm getting kind of lonely up here on this stage," Chris smirked, and the crowd went wild

"I think I need some company," the lights suddenly dimmed

"Which one of you beautiful females want to join me here on stage?" Chris asked as every girl in the audience went crazy

Chris started to walked from one end to the other looking for that lucky female. He got back to the center stage, and looked out in front of him. He scanned the crowd, and his eyes fell upon a gorgeous female that looked to be about in her early twenties, had some nice curves, pretty face, and a 'Happy Birthday' crown on. At that moment he knew who the lucky female was going to be. He knew that making a girl's birthday even more special than it already was would be something to warm his heart.

"You," was all Chris said as he pointed to Brittany

Brittany could have died that moment when she saw Chris pointing at her.

"Me?" Brittany asked pointing to herself, but before she could let it sink in the security was coming her way to help her on stage.

"OH MY GOD!" Emily and Makayla screamed as Brittany was being helped on stage

Brittany got on stage and was literally shaking. She could NOT believe that she was standing on stage in front of Chris Brown. She could NOT believe Chris was about to sing to her personally.

"What's your name beautiful?" He asked

"Brittany," She barely got out

"Brittany, Let me ask you a question, do you watch movies?" He smirked

_Me & you take one, cut cut _

_Me & you take two, cut cut _

_Me & you take three same scene & it's us in between the sheet oh ah _

_Me & you take four from the bed down to the floor, _

_Baby you so good I feel like you deserve an award _

_Girl the way you put that thing, on me girl it's a dream _

_And I know all the things to do... _

_So baby we can make a film, watch it over & over again _

_And I will play the lead to you..._

Brittany could not speak. She could have sworn she was dreaming right now.

"Take a seat sweetheart," He pulled up a chair for her, and he helped her sit down

"I don't bite," He got closer to her ear, "Unless you really want me to," he said as he placed a kiss on her neck

"O…o…okay," Was all Brittany was able to say

Chris smirked, and started to sing to her

_We'll make a movie, you'll play the staring role and I'll direct you on where to go _

_We'll make a movie, up & down and roun' & roun' baby just you follow I'll show you what to do _

_We'll make a movie (movie) _

_We'll make a movie,_

_We'll make a movie I'll let you do me..._

"Brittany your not new to this are you?" Chris said as he started to massage her shoulders, and place soft kisses on them

After he finished the beginning of his assault, and he stood up and stepped far away from her

"Stand up," He said, and she did as he told her

_Shawty come here_

_I wanna grab your body, lay you on the sofa_

_And as I pull your hair_

_I'm gonna stroke your body make you bend over for me_

_And you've been waitin' patiently for me to break you off_

_And girl your clothes still on but Imma rip'em off with my teeth yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And girl Imma whisper this into your ear_

He gestured for her to walk over to him and she did. He stood behind her as he wrap his arms around her, and began to suck on her earlobe before singing into it

_How deep do you want me to go?_

_Do you want me to speed it up, speed it up or go slow?_

_Start from the bed then we out here on the floor_

_Girl you're really in for a treat now, but don't fall in love cuz_

He began to caress her thighs

_We just havin' sex_

_I'm gonna get you wet_

_We not makin' love tonight_

_Hickies all over your neck_

_Kissin' all over your body, babe_

_Girl you gon' get it tonight_

_When we have sex, sex, sex_

_When we have sex, sex, sex_

_When we have sex, sex, sex_

_When we have sex, sex, sex_

_When we have sex_

A heart shaped bed rose up on the stage, and he gestured a little toward it

"Mind if we lay down?" He asked

And all Brittany could do was nod her head. He laid her on the bed and smiled a devious smile at her.

_Lookin' at my baby_

_Sleepin' like a baby_

_Body so amazing drive me crazy_

_I'm about to wake you up_

_Girl I wanna sex you up_

_I know how to go about this_

_Cuz I gotta do something_

_Kissing and the touching_

_Ain't no rushing_

_When it comes to sexin_

_Slow and easy does it_

_You gon' think you dreaming about me licking you_

He climbed on top of her a little and licked his lips.

"Brittany don't worry…"

_Girl you can thank me in the morning_

_When you wake up feeling hella good_

_Feeling like you want me_

_I didn't realize how much I made you scream, yeah_

He began to dance over her. Dipping his back as low as it could go before he stopped and looked her directly in the eye, and he sang

_We just havin' sex_

_I'm gonna get you wet_

_We not makin' love tonight_

_Hickies all over your neck_

_Kissin' all over your body, babe_

_Girl you gon' get it tonight_

_When we have sex, sex, sex_

_When we have sex, sex, sex_

_When we have sex, sex, sex_

_When we have sex, sex, sex_

_When we have sex_


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my god THAT was amazing!" Brittany said to Emily and Makayla

"Yes I know, well at least I saw! I'm surprised you didn't die," Emily joked

"I did die for minute up there," Brittany laughed

"I have no words," Makayla said still shocked

"How lucky are you! First Chris called you on stage to give you a personal dance, and now we're backstage about to meet him," Emily smiled

"THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!" Brittany shouted

"Okay I like LOVE your parents," Makayla added

"You and me both," Brittany responded

"You 3 have passes?" A security guard said

"Yeah," They all said together while pulling their passes out of their purses

"Okay follow me," the security guard said to the girls

They walked out of the line, and they walked toward the back. That stopped in front of a door with a star on it with the words "Breezy" written inside of it. The security guard knocked once, then twice, then three times before he was told to come in. He held the door open, and he let the girls enter first. The room was elegant, and not like any other dressing room. It had a black and red leather love seat, and one red and one black leather chair. There was glass coffee table in the middle of all the furniture with flowers and water on top of it. There was a flat screen and a place where it looked to do makeup, but there was nothing on the stand but water and nuts, and there were a couple of family pictures taped to the mirror.

"Have a seat," the security guard smiled gesturing toward the couch. Brittany, Emily, and Makayla walked over to the couch and took a seat. Together, they all were shaking. They waited for what seemed like an eternity, but it was actually only about 2 minutes before Chris walked in the room. He looked at all the girls and smiled, but once he laid his eyes on Brittany his smile got brighter.

"Hi ladies," Chris smiled

"Hi," They barely got out

Chris took a seat across from them, " Well I know your name," He winked at Brittany, "But yours I don't," He said pointing to the other girls

"I'm Emily"

"I'm Makayla"

"Well hi Emily, hi Makayla, and hi Brittany," He smiled

All Brittany could do was giggle.

"Well I see it's someone's birthday," Chris said gesturing toward Brittany's crown

"Yeah it's mine," Brittany smiled

"How old are you today?" He asked her

"I'm 18," Brittany said

"18?" He asked shocked

"Yeah," Brittany laughed

"Wow," he gasped

"What?" Brittany asked

"Nothing it's just that you look older, and you carry yourself with more class than you would think an 18 year old would. I'm impressed," Chris smiled, "And how old are you two?"

"We're both 17," Emily answered

"WOW!" He gasped

"What?" Emily and Makayla laughed

"The same thing I told your friend. I'm impressed," He admitted again

The three of them could do nothing but laugh

"So how long have you three been friends?" he asked looking at Brittany

"Since we were in diapers," Brittany smiled

"Wow and now you guys are….seniors correct?"

"Yup," Brittany answered him

"Wow! That's some friendship," he chuckled

"I don't know what I'd do without them," Brittany smiled glancing in between her friends

"Well how long have you been members of Team Breezy?" He asked

"Since the 'Chris Brown' album," Emily smiled

"We absolutely love you," Brittany exclaimed

"Yeah I think it's safe to say Emily and I love you, but not nearly as much as Brittany does," Makayla added

"Oh is that so?" Chris said smiling at Brittany

"Yeah!" Emily nodded

Brittany just smiled.

"Brittany?" Chris asked

"Your music has helped me through A LOT," Brittany admitted

"It has? A lot like what, if you don't mind me asking," Chris said sitting up

"Sure. Family members' death, depression, self esteem, loneliness, and some other things," Brittany admitted

"And my music had helped you through all of that?" Chris asked amazed

"Yeah. You, your music, and my friends," Brittany smiled

"Wow!" was all Chris could say

"Chris we gotta go," His bodyguard reminded him

"Oh ok. I'm sorry ladies, but you know how tour life can be," He smiled

"Yeah we understand. Are you going back on the road tonight?" Brittany asked

"No I'm on WGCI in the morning and Power 92 in the afternoon, and then I'm gone. Ohio the next stop." He answered

"Oh ok. Um can we get some autographs and pictures?" Emily asked

"Sure," Chris smiled

He autographed some pictures, and they took some pictures before they left. He hugged each of them bye, but he stopped once he got to Brittany.

"I just want to let you know, I'm happy my music helped you through all that you been through. You're a strong woman. All of you are beautiful women, and I can tell that you guys are going to have a bright future," Chris smiled

Brittany went to walk over to Chris and give him a hug and tripped as her feet went one way and her heel went the other. This made her have to grab a hold of the couch for balance and she dropped her clutch purse.

"Are you ok?" Chris asked helping her get herself steedy

"Yeah. God I'm so embarrassed," Brittany chuckled

"No it's okay. Don't be," Chris said bending over to pick up her purse. What he didn't notice was that he picked it up the wrong way which led her wallet to fall out and drop to the floor.

He handed it to her, "Here you go,"

"Thanks," Brittany smiled

They all said their goodbyes and the girls left. Chris's bodyguard was cleaning up, and went to unplug Chris's charger from behind the couch when he spotted a wallet.

"Ay Chris, ain't this shorty wallet?" He asked

Chris walked over and took it from his hand and looked into the wallet. It was surely hers. There inside was her state ID, some money, a few credit cards, and her school ID.

"Yeah, yeah it is," Chris smiled


	7. Chapter 7

Brittany had just stepped out the shower when she heard the doorbell ring. After what happened last night she decided she wasn't going to go to church with her mother. The events of last night still had a smile plastered across her face. Not only did Chris give her a lap dance, but she also spent a good amount of time talking to him. She just wanted to have some breakfast, and watch cartoons all day. The doorbell rung again which snapped her out of her thoughts. She wrapped the towel around her and proceeded down the steps to get the door.

"This lady always leaves her damn keys in the house," Brittany mumbled to herself

She knew it couldn't be anyone else besides her mother. Her mother always did this. She would forget her house keys and come all the way back to get them just because she likes to have _everything_ with her; another reason why Brittany didn't mind staying home. As she reached the bottom step, she prepared herself for the lecture she knew she was going to get from her mother for coming ro answer the door with just a towel on.

"Oh my god," Brittany stuttered out

She couldn't believe her eyes. There he was; Chris Brown, standing at her front door, standing there with a smile on his face. That beautiful smile. When she realized she was standing there in nothing but A TOWEL, her face flushed bright red. Chris had of course taken notice of her attire. He was looking her up and down licking his lips with this deep look of desire in his eyes. Their eyes met. Brittany saw the need in his eyes; the need to touch her, the need to have her, the need to kiss her, the need to take her. She wanted him to do that too. But the question was: why was he here? Why in the hell was CHRIS BROWN at her door? Before she could ask him the question, the back of his left hand grazed the side of face. His skin felt so soft. Brittany melted into his touch. Then his right hand did the exact same thing. He cupped her face, and he stared deep into her eyes. He brought her face so close to hers that he could feel her breath on his lips. Brittany closed her eyes to truly savor this moment. She couldn't believe this was happening. When she opened her eyes, Chris was staring right back at her. Brittany closed her eyes again. Chris saw this as an opportunity to make a move. Slowly their lips met. The kiss was soft and sweet. Chris broke the kiss, but he kept his eyes close. That kiss was everything he thought it was going to be and more. This time he opened his eyes to see Brittany staring back at him. He, again, took this opportunity to make his move. He kissed her again but this time with more passion. When he felt her kiss back he slipped with tongue into her mouth and deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close to him as possible. The kiss the got even more heated within seconds as their tongues battled for dominance. Brittany wrapped her arms around his neck and bit down on his lip. This caused Chris to groan out and tighten his grip around his waist. The continued to kiss until it became difficult to breathe. It was necessary to stop, and they did. Chris released Brittany and stepped back. Her stand there with her lips swollen from the kiss and in nothing but a towel got to Chris, and his pants grew tighter. Brittany took notice of this and flashed a smirk; a very sexy smirk in Chris's opinion. That did it. Chris stepped all the way into the house, and he shut the door behind him.

"Just to let you know, I didn't come here for this, but….." He started to walk forward and until he was directly in her face, "I can't resist it."

Brittany smiled, "Then don't"

This was all Chris needed to hear. He picked her up and kissed her again before looking at her. As if she was reading her mind, Brittany said, "Up the stairs 3rd door on the left."

Chris smiled and made his way up the stairs. Brittany just rested her head on his chest, and she listened to his heartbeat as he walked. They got to her bedroom and Chris smiled as he saw one of his posters taped to her door. He looked down and Brittany, and he saw that she blushing before she buried her head in his chest. Chris smiled and turned the knob and opened the door. He walked in and gently laid her down on the bed. He admired her room, and smiled at the posters and pictures of himself taped on her walls. He looked back at her and saw that her face was bloodshot red. He loved it when he made her blush. He took of his jacket and bag, and he sat it on her computer desk. He climbed on top of her. And he just looked at her for a moment.

"After yesterday, you've been all I could think about," He admitted

"You completely impressed me. From the way you dressed, to the way you looked, to the way you handled yourself when you met me, to the way you changed your mood when you told me that you've dealt with a lot in your life. To be honest with you, when I was looking out in the crowd for a girl to come on stage, I saw no one else but you. No other girl has ever done that to me. Your amazing and I don't even know you. Let me."

"Let you what?" Brittany asked

"Let me get to know you. Please?" He kind of begged

"Chris there's nothing that I would love more," Brittany said as she rubbed his cheek

"Thank you," Chris kissed her with such passion

"Chris…"

"Just say it," He told her

"…I want you," She admitted

"And I need you," Chris smiled before he got from on top of her

He took of his hoodie and shirt, and his bare chest became visible. He then went to work on his pants, and shoes. He got back on top of her in nothing but his boxers. He kissed her, and he grabbed her towel from around her body. He admired the nude body, and licked his lips at her curves. He smiled at her one last time before he dived into her neck. He became to lick, suck, and kiss her neck determined to find her sweet spot. When she moaned he knew he had found it. He went on the attack after that. Brittany moaned and squirmed underneath him. Within minutes he had figured out exactly how she liked to be touch. Chris had finished up with her neck after he saw he had left his mark, and he made his way down her body. He took her left breast into his mouth and started to suck on the nipple as his right hand played with her right breast. Brittany moaned out loud at the contact and grabbed a hold of the bed sheets. Chris bit down and Brittany shrieked out in pleasure. He smiled at her before he moved over to do the same to the right one. Brittany was trying so bad to control herself, but he was making her feel ways she hasn't felt in a long time. After he had finished up, Chris licked his way down her body. When he reached her pelvis, he looked up at her and smiled. AS if on cue Brittany iPod blasted came on and 'Wet the bed' blasted throughout the room. Chris smirked at her.

"My alarm," Brittany said a little embarrassed

Chris responded with singing along with the song, "I ain't afraid to drown if that means I'm deep up in your ocean," and he dived in

Brittany moaned out as he lips connected with hers'. Chris didn't hold anything back and he pumped her for all she was worth. Brittany grabbed his head and moaned out as he got deeper and deeper. She felt like she floating. He went deeper and deeper. The deeper he got she felt as if she was going to explode. She couldn't take it anymore as she tightened her grip around his head and called out his name. She felt as if a big weight was released from off of her shoulders. Chris looked up at her and smirked at the sight of her trying to catch her breath. He licked his way back up to her face, and smirked. He pulled his boxers down and off. He positioned himself at her entrance and looked back up at her with a serious face.

"You ready?"

All Brittany could do was nod. Chris slipped himself inside of her and waited for a moment so they both could adjust to each other. When he felt like they both were comfortable enough he pulled back out and pushed back in. They gained a rhythm as their hips rocked against each other's. Chris wanted to savor each moment so he kept it slow at first. He went in and out of her with a purpose. He wanted to prove to her that she wasn't just another chick on the road. He wanted her to know that after this was all said and done, he still wanted her to be by his side. After he saw the pleasure in her eyes he quicken up the speed. Brittany gripped his back and she ran her nails across it leaving her mark.

"Harder," Brittany moaned out

Chris smiled and did as she commanded. He quickened his pace even more, but he could still feel the emotion in each thrust. She felt absolutely amazing. He never felt this way with any of his partners. She brought this out of him. He leaned down and kissed her as he quickened his thrust even more. Brittany moaned out loud into his mouth. He was now pounding into her, allowing her to feel every inch of him.

"CHRIS!" Brittany screamed out

Chris grunted loudly as she met his thrust. She was seriously his sex match. She was everything he was. He pumped her for all she was worth and she did the same to him.

"Damn Brit," Chris said

She screamed out, "I can't do this. CHRIS!"

"Let go baby, let go," Chris told her as he thrust into her for the last time

"OH GOD!" Brittany screamed out

Brittany woke up soaked in her own sweat. This was the 2nd time she had a sex dream about Chris. They were getting more and more intense. She got up to take a shower. She gathered her clothes and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She undressed and put her robe on. Right before she was about to walk into the bathroom, she heard the bell ring.


	8. Chapter 8

Brittany walked down the stairs thinking that this was too surreal. After that dream she just had, she could only proceed to the door with caution. Honestly though, what were the odds of that dream coming true? What were the odds of Chris Brown actually showing up to her house? Brittany shrugged it off and went to answer the door. She was still a little nervous as she was still wrapped, as she was still wrapped in nothing but a towel. Was this the day that her dreams were going to come true? Brittany looked at the door for what seemed like hours. What if it was him? What would she do? What would she say? Brittany looked over at the mirror to the left of the door to make sure she had no sleep in her eyes or no crust in the corner of them, anything like that would be beyond embarrassing. Just as she was looking away from the mirror, she caught eyes with the person on the other side of the door through the little window. They were not the caramel eyes she was hoping and scared that they would be; instead it was the clear angry eyes she never thought it would be. The eyes belonged to none other than her mother.

"Brittany open the damn door," Trina shouted from the other side

Brittany rolled her eyes and quickly unlocked the door. Trina walked in and tore into her daughter, "Were you just going to leave me out there?"

Brittany thought quickly on her feet, "I asked who is it and no one said anything," She lied

'Well I didn't hear you. I left my keys. Ain't realize it until I got to the church. Had to come ALL the way back," Trina complained

It was then that Trina looked at her daughter completely and damn near blew a gasket.

"Where the fuck is your clothes at? Are you fucking crazy? Are you fucking crazy? What the hell are you thinking? Just cause it's hot outside doesn't mean you can walk to the door with no muthafucking clothes on," Trina scolded her daughter all in one breath

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Well I WAS about to get in the shower before the bell rang. Hence; the shower running"

Trina looked at Brittany and raised an eyebrow, "You better watch your damn tone. Don't you bring yo big head ass down here with no clothes on!"

Brittany laughed, "So now I have a big head?"

"Shut up and move," Trina said unable to hold her laugh back

"Well if you don't mind I'm going to go and continue my shower," Brittany said making a funny face toward her mother

Upstairs, Brittany unwrapped herself from inside the towel and stepped in the shower. Maybe 10 minutes later she heard her mother yell, "I'm gone big head"

Brittany laughed and continued on with her shower. 25 minutes later Brittany was seated on her bed applying lotion to her body. Her outfit consisted of a pair of different color stripped leggings and an orange puffy waist band shirt. Her orange sandals and orange headband completed her look. She had decided that she'll go by her dad and pickup her little sister and do a little more shopping since she still had the Porsche. She put her Gucci shades on that she bought for her birthday, and she grabbed her purse that she hadn't touched since last night and left the house. It was 85 degrees today in Chicago so she dropped the top on the car and started it before she called her little sister's cell.

"Hello?" Stephanie answered

"What you doing?" Brittany asked smiling

"Brittany! But nothing watching Spongebob! Why wassup?"

"Wanna go shopping?"

"Do you even need to ask that question!" Stephanie giggled "Give me 15 minutes to get dressed and get some money from daddy"

"See you in 15," Brittany said hanging up

She decided that she'll stop by Baskin Robins/Dunkin Donuts and get her a Mocha Cappuccino Blast and a strawberry donut, and she'll get Stephanie a 31 Flavors Reese's shake and a chocolate donut. She pulled up to the drive thru and ordered and went to pull up to the window. She was more than happy to see her best friend Emily working this morning.

"Hi love," Emily smiled

"Hey babe," Brittany smiled

"I expected to see Stephanie in the car with you," Emily smiled

Brittany just laughed, "Yeah I'm on my way to go and get her right now"

"Oh okay. Well that'll be $17.95," Emily smiled

"It always is," Brittany laughed picking up her purse

That's when she began to panic because she couldn't find her wallet anywhere in her purse. It wasn't big so it shouldn't have been that hard to find.

"SHIT!" Brittany snapped

"What's wrong?" Emily asked

"I must have left my wallet at home; even though I'm pretty sure I brought it with me. SHIT!" Brittany said relooking through her purse

Emily chuckled, "Brittany chill! I'll just pay for it and you can go back home and get your wallet"

"Oh Thanks Em!" Brittany smiled

Brittany promised to call Emily later, and she got her food and rushed home! How the hell did she leave wallet? That's when she realized that she didn't have her license! She slowed down in fear that the cops might pull her over. What a CRAP that would have been if she were to get pulled over with NO license. She made it home in record time and jump out of the car fast. She was walking and searching through her purse too, but once she got to the house she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Looking for this?"


	9. Chapter 9

Brittany stood there. She didn't move. She couldn't move.

"Are you looking for this?" He asked again walking over to her

"Uh….um…well….oh god…..I think I need to sit down," Brittany said taking a seat on the bench outside of her house

"I'll sit down with you then," He said taking a sitting down next to her

"But maybe I should stand," Brittany said rushing back to her feet

Chris just laughed. He found it cute that she was speechless and freaking out. He looked her over as she began to pace back and forth in front of her. She looked even sexier than he remembered. He licked his lips because they suddenly became dry.

Brittany turned to him, "What…..what…..what are you doing here?" She forced a smile

"What I can't be here?" He asked her with a smile

"You're Chris Brown! I don't get why you're standing on my porch," It was then that Brittany realized she had CHRIS BROWN standing on her porch.

"Go inside the house before anyone sees you. I have to go get something from my car," Brittany said rushing off to get the food out of her car praying that it didn't melt. She got it and rushed in the house and sat it in the freezer and the donuts in the refrigerator. She then turned back to Chris who had a smile on his face.

"Are you ashamed to be seen with me or something?" Chris said taunting her

"Please! You don't understand how quickly this porch would be filled up with girls if they spotted Chris Brown on my porch!" She laughed

"You haven't answered my question?" He smiled

"Actually yes, I was looking for that," she said taking her wallet from him

"You left it last night. I thought the least I could do was return it," he smiled and she suddenly became weak in the knees

"Well that was really nice of you. Thank you," she smiled

"But to be honest that's not the only reason I came to see you, the wallet just made it easier," he admitted

"Oh," was all she could say

"Honestly I wanted to talk to you some more," he smiled

"Really? Why me?" Brittany asked seriously

"You completely impressed me. From the way you dressed, to the way you looked, to the way you handled yourself when you met me, to the way you changed your mood when you told me that you've dealt with a lot in your life. To be honest with you, when I was looking out in the crowd for a girl to come on stage, I saw no one else but you. No other girl has ever done that to me. Your amazing and I don't even know you," He answered

Brittany stood there shocked! Those were the exact same words he said to her in her dream.

"Yeah. Forgive me, I'm not usually this anxious, but it's just something about you!"

"Wow!"

"Yeah! I really don't even suppose to be here right now, I suppose to be getting my self something to eat," He laughed, "I just had to come and see you"

"Wow!"

"I'm back in Chicago next weekend"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because," Chris said kind of nervous "I was thinking that maybe, maybe we can spend the weekend together, just to talk, and get to know each other?"

Brittany smiled as big as she has ever smiled in her life, "OH my god….Chris….I…I would love that!"

"Really?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course! This is s dream come true, of course I won't mind spending the weekend with you. I'll just get some more money from my dad today to shop with and I'll save what I have now for then," Brittany smiled

"Brittany that won't be necessary. I will never let a lady pay. My mother raised me better than that," Chris smiled

"Yeah but my mother raised me to know that if you don't look out for yourself, no one else will. That's why I'm as independent as I am," Brittany smiled

"So if we do go out to eat somewhere, you're not going to let me pay for you?" He asked

"Nope. You're not going to let me pay for myself?"

"Nope. Um how about we go half?" He suggested

"Um, I can live with that," She smiled

Chris laughed, "Alright cool! One last thing," He handed her his iPhone "Put your number in here?"

She put the number in, "Here you go"

Just then Brittany phone rang and she knew exactly who it was; Stephanie.

She picked it up, "Stephanie I'm on my way!"

Soon she hung up.

"Stephanie?" Chris smiled

"My little sister. I promised her I'll be there in 10 minutes, but that's before Chris Brown showed up on my doorstep," She smiled

"I'm sorry. Tell Stephanie I apologize for keeping her waiting," Chris smiled and then his phone rang

"SHIT! Let me get back. I'll text you as soon as I'm done with this interview," Chris reassured her

"Okay"

"Good bye beautiful," Chris kissed her on her cheek and put his hood and sunglasses back on and walked out the door

When Brittany saw his car speed off she texted Emily and Makayla ;; _**MEET ME AND STEPHANIE AT THE MALL ASAP!**_

She got the food and proceeded out to her car. She really couldn't believe all of this just happened. She was going on a date with CHRIS BROWN next weekend.


	10. Chapter 10

This week went pass by fast for Brittany, mainly because Brittany wasn't really paying any attention at anything. She was looking forward to the weekend. She was looking forward to seeing Chris. This still seemed to surreal! She was going out, on a date, with Chris Brown. Her celeb crush Chris Brown! Multiplatinum selling artist Chris Brown! She COULD NOT believe this was actually happening. She was using Emily as an alibi. She, Emily, and Makayla had made plans to head over to Emily house Friday night for a 'sleep over' and spend the weekend there. Emily's parents were in New York for the weekend, so it all works out fine. They were all in Emily's truck on their way to her house. Brittany's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi beautiful," Brittany smiled from ear to ear

"Hey," Brittany said in a dreamy way that made her friends turn and smile at her

"What you doing?"

"On my way to Emily's house"

"Tell them I said hi," Chris smiled

"Chris said Hi yall," Brittany smiled

"Hiiiiiiiiiii Chris!" Emily and Makayla said together

Chris just laughed through the phone, "They something else. We still on for tonight?"

"Yeah. You in Chicago already?"

"Nah. Imma be landing in about an hour," Chris said looking out the window

"Aw okay. Um I was wondering, what should I wear tonight?"

Something comfortable. We just going to sit and talk. I'm wearing this NIKE jogging fit. I ain't expect it to be this cold, let alone snow on the ground, but hey it is Chicago," Chris chuckled

"True," Brittany laughed

"Imma call you when I land beautiful"

"Okay," Brittany smiled and then hung up

"What did he say for you to wear?" Emily asked

"He told me to dress comfortable. He says he's wearing A NIKE fit," Brittany told them

"So if he's wearing a jogging fit and gon be still looking good, then so wil you," Makayla smiled

"Kay what are you thinking?" Emily smiled

"Hit the expressway! PINK here we come!" Makayla laughed as Emily made a U turn and headed downtown

"I already have PINK jogging fits," Brittany reminded them

"So! Girl this is a special occasion, and this calls for a new outfit!" Emily smiled

"Sure," Brittany laughed

"Don't sure me Brittany Erica Benson," Emily said in a stern voice

"Okay let's go," Brittany smiled

They arrived at the water tower and went straight into PINK.

"Okay look, no yoga pants, only jogging pants, a matching jacket, and a cute shirt too. Brittany you wear thongs right?" Makayla smiled

"Shut up! You loud as hell," Brittany said shocked that her best friend had just said that out loud

"That's a yes. I already knew that you did, I just wanted you to loosen up a little. Stop looking so damn tense. Plus your face was priceless," Makayla said laughing with Emily joining in

Brittany rolled her eyes and tried to walk away but Emily quickly grabbed her arm.

"Okay how about just a shirt, some joggings pants, and some underclothes. You can wear your white Northface and my white Uggs. Your brown ones won't match the outfit," Emily told her

"What about the silver ones, or the black ones I got?" Brittany suggested. Even though they been best friends since forever she still hates having to borrow things from them

"Brittany your wearing my white Uggs now shut up and lets start looking for the outfit. The shirt has to have white words on them too," Emily sighed as went to start looking

"Kay come over here! Isn't this cute," Brittany said as she was looking at the jogging pants. They went over to stand next to her and saw the jogging pants she was holding up. They were all black drawstring joggers with PINK written in white across the ass, and A pink heart with the words PINK written inside of it on the to right thigh.

"We found the perfect pants. Now we need to find a pink PINK shirt with white words on it," Emily smiled

They found a pink shirt with 'Chicago loves me' written across the front of it in white words, and 'Love Pink' written on the back. Then Makayla rushed over to find a bra and thong set. She found a white, black, and pink leopard print bra with a matching thong.

"YES! Let's go check out! We got all the good scents at the crib already," Makayla smiled

They paid for their things and left. They were back home within 30 minutes thanks to Emily's crazy driving. Just as she was about to hop in the shower her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"I just landed beautiful," Chris smiled

"And I was just about to hop in the shower," Brittany smiled

"Well call me when you get out ma," Chris said before hanging up

Brittany hurried in the shower. 15 minutes later she was out drying herself off.

"Use this lotion," Emily said passing Brittany the French Vanilla lotion

"The spray on the dresser"

"Ay so what we doing to my hair?" Brittany said as she finished up putting lotion on, and she started getting dress

"Kay said we should flat iron it," Emily told her

'We need to start that now then," Brittany told her as she sat her shirt on the bed

"Then come on. The flat irons are already on; turbo speed bitch," Makayla said with a smile and made Brittany sit down on the bed

**25 minutes later**

Brittany was dressed and ready. She had on her PINK outfit she just bought, Emily's white Uggs, and she was going to wear her white Northface. Her hair was straight and shiny, thanks to Emily's olive oil hair spray. She had on some pearl earrings with a matching pearl necklace and bracelet. She had gotten her nails did yesterday, so to her she looked perfect. She really did want to make a good impression. She picked up the phone to call Chris.

"Hello?" He answered

"Hey. Chris?"

"This my number sweetie. No need to ever ask," Chris smiled

"Okay. I'm ready whenever you are. The thing is….I'm over Emily's house though," Brittany couldn't help but smile

"I know. Your friends texted me while you were in the shower," Chris chuckled

Brittany turned toward her friends, "You bitches!"

"Hey hey hey watch your mouth," Chris told her

Brittany just laughed.

"I'm on my way," Chris said before he hung up

Brittany sat on the bed and happily waited for Chris to arrive.


	11. Chapter 11

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Brittany nearly jumped out of her skin. She rushed over to the mirror to make some last minute changes. She ran her hands threw her hair, and she put on some of her favorite Victoria's Secret strawberry lip gloss. She straightened out her clothes and checked her butt in the mirror. She made sure her breasts were positioned perfect in her shirt, and that she looked like she thought she did; gorgeous!

"Um Brittany, Chris is downstairs," Emily smiled

"I look okay right?" She panicked

"Brittany you look fine, gorgeous actually! How about you get your ass downstairs and let Chris decide?" Emily smiled pushing her out the door

Brittany smiled, "Okay pass me my jacket"

Emily went back and grabbed the jacket before walking with Brittany down the stairs. That's when Brittany's breath caught in her throat. He looked amazing. He had on a NIKE hoodie and some cotton NIKE sweats. He finished off his look with some Jordans and a beanie cap. Brittany was starting to drool. Chris was right behind her because to him she looked absolutely beautiful. He liked her hair straight. She looked ready for whatever at the moment.

"Hi beautiful," Chris smiled

Brittany blushed, "Hi"

"You look….." Chris couldn't find the words

"Gorgeous right?" Makayla said

"KAY!" Brittany called out

"No, she's right, you do," Chris smiled

"Okay so where are you taking my best friend?" Makayla questioned him

Chris smiled, "I rented out the Cheesecake factory just for us to enjoy…alone"

"Allllllllright now ," Makayla laughed

"Oh my god," Brittany sighed

"Excuse her Chris. She was born this way," Emily laughed

"Nah it's okay. She good," Chris smiled

"Chris you ready," Brittany smiled

"Yeah. I promise to have her home before it's too late," Chris toyed with Makayla

"You betta because her number is on speed dial. One button!" Makaya smiled

"Oh gosh let's go," Brittany smiled

"Love you girl!" Emily and Makayla called after her

"Love you too," Brittany laughed and hopped into Chris's car

The ride downtown was quiet. Brittany didn't know what to say or she didn't know how to deal. She still couldn't believe that she was in the car next to Chris Brown. She was going on a date with Chris Brown! She glanced over at Chris a few times and she still became star struck. He had the most perfect lips, perfect face, perfect smile, perfect eyes…just everything about him was completely perfect. At a red light Chris turned and caught a glimpse of Brittany staring and she turned her head blushing that he had caught her staring. Chris laughed, but couldn't stop staring at her himself. He couldn't believe how gorgeous she was looking. It was like she was an entirely new person with new beauty. She was breath taking. Her thighs were the perfect size and her legs went on forever. Her breasts were sitting up perfectly and looked absolutely luscious. Chris had to lick his because they had suddenly become dry. She smelled like heaven and looked good enough to eat. What turned him on the most were her lips. They were plumped, pink, and perfect. Oh how bad he wanted to taste her lip gloss. His admiration was cut short at the sound of horns honking at him from behind.

Brittany giggled, "Chris green means go"

"Oh right," He chuckled embarrassed that he had just made it beyond obvious that he was checking her out, and buy the slight blush Brittany was showing, he knew she had noticed

They drove the rest of the way there in silence and Chris continued to steal little peaks a t Brittany. He thought they went unnoticed, but each and every time he did it, Brittany saw, she just didn't say anything. They arrived there about 15 minutes later. The owner was awaiting the arrival of the huge R&B artist.

"Mr. Brown, we have everything set up for you and your lovely lady this evening, and just like you requested there will be no interruptions. I have my staff ready to be at your assistance whenever you need them Mr. Brown," The owner smiled

"Thanks sir, but please, call me Chris," Chris smiled

"Of course. I hope you and your lovely lady enjoy your time here," The owner smiled before walking off

The waiter came to stand in front of them, "Right this way sir"

They followed him to the middle of the restaurant where there was a table set with a red table cloth and a beautiful flower centerpiece. Chris pulled out the chair for Brittany to sit down in and he sat across from her.

"What can I get you two to drink?" the waiter asked

"I would like a sprite," Brittany smiled

"I want a strawberry lemonade please," Chris said without taking his eyes off of Brittany

"I'll be back with your drinks while I let you decide what you're having," The waiter smiled before walking off

"You see what type of appetizer you'll like?" He asked her

Brittany looked over the menu, "I love cheesesticks, but the ranch chicken dippers sound good too"

"Get both then," He suggested

She laughed, "No I don't want to eat too much that when the entrée gets here I'll already be full"

"Okay. So how about you get the cheesesticks, and I'll get the chicken dippers, that way we can just share," he suggested

"Okay that sounds good. For my entrée I want the parmesan grilled chicken with the seasoned mashed potatoes, and the steamed broccoli," Brittany smiled

"Okay and I want the steak," Chris smiled back

After telling the waiter what they wanted things had become silent. Chris was the first to decide to break the silence.

"Have you lived in Chicago all your life?" He asked her

"Unfortunately"

"Why you say that?"

"I just don't like it here as much anymore. Too many bad memories"

"What you mean?"

"Just what I said," Brittany half smiled. She hated talking about her past. She avoided it by acting like it didn't happen just so she wouldn't think about it.

"I take that as you don't wanna talk about it?"

"I just don't like talking about it"

"It's not THAT bad is it?"

"No it's not," Brittany tried to smile reassuringly

"Brittany….."

"It's just a lot. To be honest I don't even know if I should be telling you this. I mean I'm happy to be sitting here with Chris Brown, my idol and someone I see as my diary, but I'm quite sure this is just a one time thing. I'm tired of letting people in when they're just going to end up leaving anyways. So how about we just…."

He interrupted her, "Brittany, I sure to you that I don't make time to fly out to the Midwest to see a girl just for a 'one time thing.' Look ma, I'm feeling you, I don't know what it is or why because I don't know anything about you, but I've been thinking about since last weekend and I can't stop. I WANT to get to know you Brittany," Chris smiled

Brittany had to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. She could not believe he had just said that and the look in his eyes told her that he had meant it too.

"Now come on, talk to me. It gotta be a reason you dislike yo hometown so much. Talk to me Brit," Chris asked just as the waiters came over with their food. They sat the appetizers on the table and had the entrees on the cart to the side of them.

Brittany was hesitant at first but she decided to give it a go, "Well I'm the youngest on my mother side. I have an older sister and when she went away to college was when my mother and I finally built a relationship. She played the favoritism with my sister. She treated her better than me when it came to everything: money, clothes, trips, food, chores, and even the little stuff like hair and nails. I'm quite sure I spent if not all, most of my childhood in my bedroom with the door close. When I was 9 I actually heard my mother say she didn't love me and that regretted having me. That's when I started cutting my wrist. That lasted for maybe a year because I met my father when I was 10. After confiding in him, he immediately took her to court and got sole custody of me. He spoils me rotten. He still does it to this day," Brittany smiled

"Wow," Chris said after taking it all in

"Yeah," Brittany smiled

"But you with your moms now aren't you," Chris asked

"Yeah. She got sick a couple years ago, and I came back to stay and take care of her," Brittany confirmed

"Damn. Even after all of that you were still there for her. That's big of you," He was impressed

"I mean after all she is still my mother and she did give me life. Whether it was good or bad," Brittany smiled

They finished off their food and conversation learning more and more about each other and developed more and more feelings. They left the restaurant at about 10:30, they were headed back to Emily's house.

"Brittany I really enjoyed myself," He smiled as he pulled into Emily's driveway

"Me too," She smiled back

"So are we still on for tomorrow?" he asked her

"Yeah of course. What are we doing tomorrow?"

"That's a surprise! Just be ready be ready by 11:00 okay?"

"Alright," Brittany leaned over and kissed him on his cheek, "Goodnight Chris"

He watched her get out the car and walk up the steps before he blew the horn, "Goodnight Brittany"


	12. Chapter 12

Brittany woke up with the biggest smile on her face. After being badgered by Emily and Makayla, she had finally fallen asleep sometime after 2. It was now 10:45 in the morning and she was up waiting for Chris. She didn't know how to dress because she didn't know where they were going, so she decided on some ripped bleached skinny jeans and a tank top with a blue jean bleached ripped vest to match. She was wearing her favorite Vans. She had wet her hair and dried it the night before, so her now curly hair was in a messy bun. After getting the okay from Mama Makayla, as she like to call her, she started on her makeup: nice and subtle, nothing to heavy. She had finished as soon as they doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" She heard Makayla asked

Not long after she heard Makayla say, "I knew it was you I was just trying see if you were gonna get smart"

Brittany laughed and rolled her eyes. Makayla was always the loud and crazy one out of the 3. She spoke her mind and thought nothing more of it. Brittany grabbed her bag and phone, and she headed toward the door.

"Brittany, _Chris is here!" _Emily said

Brittany laughed at how she said it. She just walked out of the room and headed toward the steps. She walked down the steps not to fast, but no to slow either. Truth be told she was trying to catch her breathe. He was looking DAMN GOOD. She was happy to see she wasn't too under dressed. He was wearing some faded blue jeans and a hoodie with some Jordans on. He smiled at her and she smiled at him.

"Damn!" Chris whispered but everybody heard it

Brittany and Emily giggled. Makayla turned to Chris, "Um don't be getting no ideas. Celebrity or not, I'll cut you!"

"KAY!" Brittany screamed

"What! I'm just letting him know! Where yall going anyway?" Makayla asked him

Chris chuckled, "It's a surprise"

"For her or me?" Makayla asked him

"Her," Chris laughed

"I thought so, so you can tell me. I ain't going," Makayla smiled

Chris smiled and leaned over and whispered in her ear. Makayla smiled and leaned over and whispered in Emily's ear. They both smiled broadly and began to giggle. Brittany just rolled her eyes.

"Are you ready?" Chris smiled

"Yeah. Let's go!" Brittany sighed

Chris laughed and held out his hand. Brittany smiled and took his hand. Her smile grew bigger when he entwined their fingers. She felt as though she was simply floating away. Brittany threw her friends a smile and left out the door with Chris. Brittany smiled when she saw his Mercedes sitting outside her house. She was about to open the door before Chris stopped her.

"I got that for you Brit," He smiled

He opened the door and Brittany got and the car and watched as he closed the door and jogged to the other side of the car. He got in and started the car and they pulled off.

"Chris, where are we going?" Brittany asked

"Well right now we going to get some breakfast," He answered

"Where?"

"What's with all the questions?"

"Because I wanna know!"

"What about surprise don't you understand?"

"All of it!"

"Feisty, I like that," Chris smirked

"Whatever," Brittany playfully rolled her eyes

The rest of the ride was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. They arrived at this little restaurant on Wabash that was small and quiet.

"Hi can I take order?" The waiter said

"Hey can I have a stack of pancakes, with sausage patties, and eggs?" Chris ordered

"Sure sir. What would you like to drink?"

"Coffee and an orange juice"

"Yes sir. What about you ma'am?"

"I will like the same, but coffee and an apple juice instead," She smiled

"Of course ma'am. I'll be back shortly with your order"

Chris turned and smiled at Brittany. She blushed and looked down at the table.

"So how did you sleep?" He asked her

"Good. What about you?"

"Great actually. I went to sleep thinking about you and woke up thinking about you," Chris smiled

Brittany blushed again and looked down at the table.

"Don't find your face, your gorgeous," Chris smiled

Shortly after the waiter brought their food over and they had a nice quiet breakfast, while getting to know more about each other.

**2 hours later**

They were back in Chris's car hitting the expressway.

"Now where are we going?" She asked him

"You'll see soon," He smiled

Brittany smiled and looked out the window. She was just about to fall asleep when the car came to a stop. Her eyes got wider when she spotted the ferris wheel. They were at a carnival, with A LOT of people.

"Um Chris…are you sure about this?"

"Yeah why," He smiled

"Well you're CHRIS BROWN, and I don't think you can go unnoticed you know," Brittany giggled

"Yeah it's okay. I'll just smile, and tell them I'm on a…..date," Chris smiled

"No, if and when they come up to you, I don't mind you talking to them. I know TB will love it," Brittany smiled

"Yea I know you won't and I know they will, but I don't want to focus on no one but this gorgeous girl I brought with me," Chris smiled kissing Brittany on her cheek, but before he could pull away completely Brittany's lips found his. He deepened the kiss and got a moan out of her. Brittany sucked on his bottom lip before she broke the kiss completely and she stared into his eyes.

"Let's go," She smiled

Chris grabbed her hand and they walked into the park with a huge smile on their faces.


	13. Chapter 13

Chris and Brittany were having the time of their lives. Chris had won Brittany a big teddy bear, a cookie monster bear, and some bubbles. They had already taken the prizes back to the car and were now on the ferris wheel.

"Chris, what really made you want to talk to me?" Brittany asked him out of no where

"I told you Brit," Chris looked over at her

"Well tell me again."

"You completely impressed me. From the way you dressed, to the way you looked, to the way you handled yourself when you met me, to the way you changed your mood when you told me that you've dealt with a lot in your life. To be honest with you, when I was looking out in the crowd for a girl to come on stage, I saw no one else but you. No other girl has ever done that to me. You're amazing and I didn't even know you. Brittany I know a little about you now and now I know there's no doubt in my mind I want to continue getting to know you," Chris smiled at her

Brittany sighed happily, and laid her head on Chris's shoulder. Chris leaned her head on top of hers' and joined their hands together on his lap. He closed his eyes and smiled. There was this feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he couldn't tell exactly what it was. All he knew was that he liked it.

**3 HOURS LATER**

Chris had just pulled up into Emily's driveway. He shut the car off ad turned to look at Brittany, "I had a great time today Brit"

"Me too," Brittany smiled

"So, um, do you think that um, we can do an early breakfast tomorrow before I head back to LA?" Chris asked somewhat nervous

Brittany laughed at this and leaned over and softly kissed him on the lips, "Of course we can."

Chris smiled and found her lips again. The kiss that was meant to be short and sweet quickly turned hot and heated. Chris hands left hot trails on her body as they went on an adventure. They soon found their way to Brittany's ass, in which he grabbed it and held on to it as if his life depended on it. Brittany moaned at the contact, and her body began to overheat. Brittany turned her body completely out of her seat, and she was now on her knees. They broke contact and stared into each other's eyes. Chris could see the lust and determination n her eyes. This made Chris pants grow incredibly tight. Even though he wanted it and he could see how bad she wanted it, he couldn't bring himself to do it. 1st off they were in his car in her best friend's driveway, 2nd off they haven't even made it official that they were dating, and 3rd off he know she was worth more than that. Before Chris could tell her they should stop, Brittany found her way to Chris's lap. Brittany was now straddling his waist and grounding her hips against his. Chris gripped her hips so hard that his knuckles turned white. Chris groaned out loud as he leaned his head back against the seat, and Brittany smiled. She found his lips again, and forced her tongue into his mouth. She smiled when he groaned in approval. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss even more, if that was possible. They continued with their lip lock, until breathing became absolutely necessary. They broke the kiss, but kept their foreheads close.

"Brit, as much as I want to do this, and trust me I DO want to do this, but…."

"I know, I can feel how much you do," Brittany whispered into his ear as she started back rocking her hips into his

Chris groaned, "Brit my mama raised a gentleman, but right now you're so close to making me forget I am one"

Brittany chuckled and climbed back into the passenger sea, and fixed herself up a little before getting out of the car. She walked around to the driver's side, and leaned over into the window, "Call me later tonight"

"I'm sorry Brit, I want to walk you to the door, but….."

"It's okay," She chuckled looking down at his crotch, "You're already standing up to much as it is"

"Oh so you got jokes," Chris laughed

"When don't I have them Chris? Goodnight," She smiled leaning in to give him a kiss

She made her way over to the front door and gave Chris one last wave before she disappeared through it. She stepped into the house with the biggest smile on her face.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in," Stephanie smiled

"Hey!" Brittany said surprised as she ran over and gave her sister a hug

"Yeah yeah yeah, mama Makayla filled me in on EVERYTHING since you only told me half, and now I want to know more, so SPILL!" Stephanie smiled

Brittany smiled, sat down, and filled her friends in on today's events. All the while, Chris was driving in the car fighting back tears. He pulled his phone out and dialed a number before bringing it up to his ear waiting for an answer.

"Wassup man. Look I don't think I can do this to her anymore," Chris sighed

The person on the other end responded and Chris stopped at a red light and sighed.

"I think…I think…I think I'm falling in love with her," He admitted as a tear ran down his cheek


	14. Chapter 14

It was now Monday morning, and Brittany was on her way to school. Chris called her early Sunday morning and told her his manager called him back to LA. Brittany just told him she'll skype him later after school. She was smiling so hard that she was barely able to get dress. She decided to go classy today to school. She was wearing a ruffle dressy button up tank top, some bleached ripped skinny jeans, and her favorite hunter rain boots. It was looking a little dull out and she didn't want to take any chances. Her hair was straight, but she wet the ends so when she put it into the bun it'll poofy. She topped it off with a bow clip of the side of her head. She was wearing bangles, some hoops and some studs, and she had on her diamond bow necklace. She felt more than beautiful. This weekend made her feel more than beautiful. Chris made her feel gorgeous! Brittany smiled at the memory of this weekend. Brittany stood there smiling like an idiot for about 5 minutes until she heard Emily shout for her to hurry the fuck up. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag before she headed out the door.

"I can't wait to see that bitch Daisy face!" Makayla smiled

"Why?" Emily asked looking at Brittany

"She made a comment about how I couldn't go to the concert and shit," Brittany laughed

"Yup. Not only did she go, but she got pulled up on stage," Makayla announced

"Yeah let's just leave it there. No need to tell anymore details," Brittany said

"Brittany we're not going to tell anybody about you and Chris possibly dating. Why would we do that to you?" Emily asked

"Nah I was just saying," Brittany reassured them

"Well now you know," Makayla pushed her

"Why do you guys think she missed all last week of school?" Emily asked

"The bitch probably died of embarrassment. Even though the concert was 2 weeks ago, I'm still gon rub it in her motherucking face," Makayla laughed

Emily and Brittany just laughed and shook their head.

**MEANWHILE IN LA**

Chris had yet to fall asleep. He was disgusted with himself. What was supposed to be something friendly and fun between friends had turned bad rather quickly. Chris was feeling worse as time was going on. He had sent her a good morning text this morning and when she responded, he felt his heart leaped into his throat. It was just something about her that he couldn't deny. He felt horrible. Here he was falling in love with somebody he wasn't even supposed to be considering besides one thing. Oh god what had he got himself into?

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Brittany ran into her room and closed her bedroom door. She texted Chris and he told her whenever she was ready he was too. She logged on to her skype account and texted Chris that she was on. Shortly afterward they were connected on it.

"Hello beautiful!"

"Hey," She blushed

"How was your day?"

"Good and yours."

"To be honest, I've been thinking about you all day!"

"Really Chris?" She asked surprised

"Yeah. Why does that surprise you so much?"

"Because I wouldn't think I would be the thing on your mind all day"

"Brittany for the last 2 weeks you've been all I could think about"

"Really?"

"Yes Brit"

"I just don't know what to say"

"Well I'll say this, you look beautiful today. Just like any other day"

"I love it when you say things like that to me"

"Well let me say this, I want to continue to say things like that to you"

Brittany just smiled.

"You have the most beautiful smile I have ever seen"

Brittany blushed

"I love it when I make you blush"

Brittany laughed "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything beautiful"

"What are we doing here?"

"What you mean?"

"You know what I mean"

"I want you Brit. I want you bad, but…"

"But what?"

Chris just sighed and a tear fell from his eye.

"Chris what's wrong?"

"Brit Imma hit you up later okay. I promise. I gotta do something first"

Brittany looked at him like he was crazy.

"Just promise me you'll pick up"

"I promise Chris"


	15. Chapter 15

Once Chris got off the phone with Brittany he knew what he had to do. He picked up his phone, dialed a number, and put it to his ear as he waited for a response.

"Hello"

"Hey Ma," Chris Smiled

"Hey baby how you been? I thought you forgot about your mama"

"What you mean forget about you? Ma stop playing!" He laughed

"I'm just messing with you boy. Wassup?"

"Ma I was actually calling to talk to Daisy. She ain't answering my texts"

"She ain't been to school all week. Girl claim she sick. Hold baby"

Chris shook his head. He knew Daisy wasn't sick. Only if his mom knew the real reason she hasn't been to school.

"What you want?" Daisy asked

"Yeah that's a way to greet your brother thick head"

"Yeah it is when your brother on bullshit with you"

"Daisy don't start!"

"Don't start what! I asked you to do one thing! Y'all agreed saying it will be fun! And what your dumb ass do? Yo ol goofy ass go and fall in love!" Daisy yelled

Chris sighed. This was really all his fault. He had spoiling Daisy ever since she could open her eyes to see. When he hit it big in the music business that's when it really got bad. He was sending her $5,000 a month! He wanted her to have the very best, but, most importantly, he knew she wanted to have the very best! Somewhere down the line she became a spoiled brat. He knew she was out of hand, and he knew his mom knew it too. He knew in his heart that she was just acting out. His mom adopted her when she was 2 months old. Her biological mother, Chris's mom best friend, couldn't take care of her, and her father was a monster. One day when Daisy was 9 Chris's mom dropped her off to spend sometime with her mother, her crazy ass dad was there and raped her over and over again. When her mom caught him, he killed her, and knocked Daisy unconscious. Chris cringed at the thought. If it wasn't for that bitch being in jail, he would've have killed him himself! Chris knows the real Daisy, but he also knows Daisy is not g to let anybody else see that side. Daisy doesn't like being seen as being weak. In a way he wished she was more like Brittany. Taking some bad experiences and letting them motivate her, but in a good way! Chris was took out of his thoughts by his little sister screaming his name.

"CHRISTOPHER MAURICE MOTHERFUCKING BROWN!"

"Aw my bad Bella"

Daisy immediately smiled. Her favorite fairy tale was 'Beauty and the Beast' and Chris got Bella from Belle. He had been calling her that ever since she was little. After memories flowed through, a tear fell from her eye.

"Chris I miss you! These weekends aren't enough!" She cried

"Bella please don't cry! I know they aren't. I'm trying to clear my schedule now, and as soon as I do, I'm coming straight home to you," Chris assured her

"Good because Bella needs her beast!"

"Shut the hell up! I love you, you lil brat!"

"I love you too big head!"

"I know!"

Daisy sighed, "I'm sorry about what I said its just that..."

"You don't have to explained anything! I know you better than you know yourself. I'm already knowing Daisy"

Daisy just smiled.

"So I'm going to go so I can hit Brit back up"

"UUGGGHHH! She taking you away from me already!"

"No never! NOBODY, and I mean NOBODY can take me away from you!"

"Good so she can wait. Let's talk bro"

Chris smiled and started catching up with his sister. He'll just have to hit Brittany up later.


	16. Chapter 16

"Brittany wake yo lazy ass up man!" Makayla screamed

"Noo go away!" Brittany whined pulling the cover back over her head

"Brit Chris on the phone," Emily smiled

Brittany nearly broke her neck getting up out of bed. It was 3 in the morning and she had to be up for school in 4 hours but she didn't care.

"I'm going back to bed!" Makayla moaned out

"Hey beautiful!"

"Hey yourself"

"Did I Wake You?"

"No"

"Brittany..."

"Okay okay okay, yeah you did but I don't mind, I want to talk to you," Brittany smiled

"Well then get your pretty ass on Skype then," Chris smiled and then he hung up

Brittany basically ran to the computer. She quickly brought up Skype and accepted Chris call.

"Sweatpants hair tied chilling with no make up on that's when you're the prettiest I hope that you don't take it wrong!" Chris smiled at her

Brittany blushed. She looked down at what she was wearing. She had on some Aeropostale boyfriend jogging pants, a white tank top that purposely showed off her hot pink bra, and her hair was up in a messy bun. She smiled.

"Well you did catch me while I was asleep," She laughed

"I know I just got caught up with my little sister that I forgot to call you back"

"Aaawww That's so sweet, but you texted me about it and I told you I completely understood," She reminded him

"Yeah I know babe"

Brittany smiled and she smiled big.

"What?" He asked

"You called me babe"

"Well you are my babe aren't you?"

"Idk Chris am I?"

"Brittany we went over this earlier today."

"Yeah, but we never settled on anything"

Chris sighed and laughed, "Brittany Baby Can Or Will Or May You Be My Baby?"

"Your Baby?"

"Yes Brittany my baby. Will you be the Will to my Jada? The Beyonce to my Hay Z? The Michelle to my Barack? Will you be my girl?"

"If I say no would you hate me?" Brittany smiled

"I WOULD!" Makayla screamed from somewhere in the back

"Thought your ass was going back to bed?" Brittany smiled

"Hey hey hey, watch your mouth!" Chris told her

"Or what?" She challenged him

"Just wait until I get there"

"Your coming back to Chicago!"

"Yes I am. This Friday actually!"

"I got a week off from school after this weekend!" Brittany said somewhat screamed

"Yeah so am I spending my WEEK in Chicago with my girlfriend or my friend?"

"Uuuuumm You can spend it with your friend but I don't think your girlfriend will like that."

"And how would you know?" Chris played along

"Because I can get jealous at times," Brittany smiled

"Go get some sleep beautiful"

"Will I talk to you tomorrow?"

"Brittany, I wouldn't have it any other way!"


	17. Chapter 17

The Next Few Days Of School Passed By Rather Quickly. Nothing for Brittany to truly complain about except for Daisy. She had been staring her down and giving her weird looks all week. Brittany shrugged it off. She guessed she was still mad about the concert.

"MOM!" Brittany called out when she stepped into the house

"In here cookie!"

Brittany rolled her eyes. She hated when her mom called her that! When she was just a baby she fell in love with the character Cookie Monster! She just loved him. That's where her mom got it from, and she never hid her feelings about how she hated being called it.

"Must you call me that woman?"

"I can call you whatever I want child!"

Brittany smiled. She loved her and her mother's relationship. Brittany stepped into the kitchen and went straight toward the refrigerator.

"I'm hungry!"

"Yeah that's nothing new there and there's nothing new in there. I left you guys $50 on the table to eat with this weekend."

"You guys?"

"Yeah Stephanie's coming over here."

"And where are you going all weekend?"

"You know Candice birthday is Sunday!" Trina rolled her eyes

"Yeah and?"

"Well we're going to Vegas!"

"And you're leaving me in Chicago. Yay isn't that great!" Brittany cheered sarcastically

"Yes I am! You'll not old enough to even look at a drink from the bar!"

"Yeah, but my mother is!"

"Exactly! That's why your mother is going!" Trina pinched her daughter's cheek and left the table

Brittany twisted up her face, "Well when are you leaving?"

"At 8. Stephanie will be here by 11."

"11?"

"Yeah supposedly she had a date tonight or at least that's what your father said."

Before Brittany could respond she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and opened the text message.

_'Guess who just landed in Chicago?'_

Brittany smiled and pressed the button for reply

_'And had better been my oh so sexy boyfriend!'_

Chris just sent her back a winking face. Brittany checked her watch. It said 7:58.

Just as she was about to call her, she spotted her mom coming down the stairs with her bags.

"Okay baby. Well you be safe, no wild parties, no boys, don't disturb the neighbors, and..."

"...Mom! Im 18! Not 12! I think we're a little past that stage," Brittany smiled

"Yeah yeah yeah! I guess you're right. When I get in Sunday, you should be sleep."

"Okay ma"

"Before you leave anywhere this weekend make sure you lock up!"

"Okay ma." She was really trying to rush her out of the house. She still had yet to talk to her mom about Chris, so seeing him standing at her front door would probably be kind of awkward.

"Okay I gotta go before I miss my flight. I love you baby girl and I'll call you as soon as I get there."

"Okay ma. Bye, love you too."

Brittany got her mom out the house, straightened up a little, shower, changed, and cooked up some lil finger food snacks within an hour. There she sat on her couch hair in a messy bun, a white tank top just so her neon pink bra was visible, her favorite pair of love pink shorts, and her Cookie Monster footies! Just as she was looking for a movie her doorbell rang. She basically ran over to the door and hopped into Chris's arms once she opened it!

"Damn! I see somebody missed me," he smiled kissing her cheek

"And you didn't miss me?"

Chris shut the door behind him and slammed her back against it. He pulled her legs tighter around his waist and gripped her thighs as he stuck his tongue down her throat. It was like he was trying to taste her soul. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. In a way she tried to take control, but Chris sensed this and brought his hands back down to her thighs. He brought his arms out and brought them back in as they connected with her thighs harshly. Brittany screamed! He didn't give her time to recover because right after he gripped her thighs as if he was trying to grip the color of her skin off. Chris broke the kiss with a devious smirk.

"Now what was your question?" He grinned

"I don't ... I don't ... I don't know," She said trying to catch her breath

Chris carried her over to couch and say her down. He pulled off his shoes and laid down on top of him where his head was resting on her stomach.

"What's the plan for the night babe?" He asked

"Food, movies, me ... you!"

"Sounds like the perfect night to me!" He smiled up at her

"I don't know what's on though so we might have to..."

"...THE LAKE HOUSE!"

Brittany looked down at him as he looked up at her

"Don't tell me you don't like The Lake House Brit!" He asked

"Actually it's one of my favorite movies," she smiled

He just smiled up at her, reached up to kiss her, and laid back down on her stomach.

Brittany put on the movie and embraced her boyfriend! What a night this was going to be!


End file.
